


Insatiable

by DarkElements10



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Superhero Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkElements10/pseuds/DarkElements10
Summary: Barry and Cadence work hard as The Flash and Flare to protect Central City. But there are many moments, when they slow down, when things between them get steamy. They're heroes, but they're human. And sex is never off the table. [Am taking prompts/requests].





	1. Sneaky, Sneaky

**Author's Note:**

> Everything within these was withing my original contribution of 'Buried Decadence' when it was on FFN. But I made that it's own one-shot as it was an extended scene from my story Fuel to the Fire, and decided to put the rest here. Hope you enjoy. I'm also taking prompt ideas for this as well.

**Sneaky, Sneaky**

**Summay - Barry's working late in the lab and Cadence doesn't like to be ignored.**

* * *

 

The slowest part of Barry's day was always when he was waiting for test results. Not that he couldn't use his superspeed to zoom through some of them, but others had to be done slowly. Just in case Captain Singh or anyone else who didn't know of his masquerades as the Flash made an impromptu appearance in his lab.

And they took anywhere from a half hour to an hour to be finished. And when he had a multitude of them running, it was good to get other work done. But when that other work was finished and he was waiting for his shift to end was when it became almost unbearable. So much so that when Cadence offered to wait with him, he jumped on the chance as soon as possible. Not just because he enjoyed his girlfriend's company, that was a big part of it, but because the conversations they got into made the time pass quicker.

Plus, it was good to have her hang back in case he needed to do some quick patrolling, or, instead, she'd go out to deal with the disturbance herself. At least Central City was being looked after.

It was his own work that needed tending to. And this time around he made sure that he paid extra close attention to it. Captain Singh had looked at him funny the last time when he said he wasn't quite sure what some of the results were…he'd zoned out when filling out the report. Actually, he'd been justifiably told off about it. If it had been for a big case…

Barry shook his head, he didn't want to think about that. Lowering a pair of safety goggles over his eyes, Barry picked up a small bottle of formaldehyde and a pipette, ready to transfer it to the small beakers lined with different composites. If his theory was correct, it would react differently with each composite which would create a similar result to the chemical spill found near the deceased body. Funny how it managed to be a there when there was no other sign of chemicals on the body or in the otherwise vicinity.

Mysteries like that were what kept his interested in forensic science going. It was a nerdy thing to admit, but it was certainly his favorite part wen he had the time to put to it. Once filling each of the small beakers on the rack in front of him, he rapidly shook them then jotted down what each of them did.

"You look like you just made a breakthrough," Cadence commented, turning away from the window that overlook the city. She smiled. "Does that mean a Nobel Prize is coming your way?"

Barry snorted. "I wish. And they don't have a Nobel Prize for forensics, but they have them for chemistry."

"I stand corrected." She walked over and examined the beakers in front of her then looked at Barry. All she saw was an array of rainbow colored water, some of which were bubbling, some were smoking, and one was doing this weird sludge thing that made her stomach turn by looking at it. Barry, on the other hand, looked like he'd just won the lottery. "What is this stuffy anyway?"

"Do you want the short answer or the long one?"

"I want the one that'll get us to dinner, I'm starving."

"I offered to go out and get some food."

Cadence lifted an eyebrow. "Barry, that was four hours ago. I'm starving."

"And you said I have an appetite." Barry leaned back and looked at his watch. His eyes widened and then blinked hard before rubbing at his face. Rather, he smacked the safety glasses into his eyes, making him let out a low curse and Cadence to giggle. "Ow." He was glad his healing kicked in as fast as they did, he didn't want to see spots for the rest of the day. I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was taking so long. Let me just finish this up and then we can go."

"No problem," Cadence replied easily. But it didn't take long for her to notice that Barry was completely engrossed in his work once more. The way he stuck his tongue between his lips tended to prove it, no matter how many times he tried to deny he did such a thing.

Then Cadence sighed. She didn't feel ignored, not in the slightest, but their different areas of science they used when at work could make a slight difference into the biggest chasm when they were waiting on each other. As it was, her background of the body had been her studies through pre-med, med school, and through her residency. She didn't quite understand forensic science. Barry, on the other hand, had a background more in chemistry, physics, and forensics and wasn't quite well-versed in the different functions of the body. The other issue was that, honestly, she was eager to get back home so they could spend some real alone time together.

It was hard to get even a few minutes with work, their superhero duties, and with her son being around. So it was helpful when their powers allowed themselves to get away at the blink of an eye for a quickie. More than an hour, however, she couldn't pass up. But then Barry had said he'd only a few minutes of work to finish and that had been a while ago.

Then a thought came to mind and Cadence tilted her head to the side, continuing to study Barry—half his face anyway. She could see the expression now…and almost burst out laughing at the thought. Now she _really_ had to try it out.

Cadence leaned closer to him and rested her hand on his thigh. She used her powers to increase the warmth her hand initially put off, knowing it'd get his attention. She watched the side of his face, noticing his Adam's Apple bob up and down as he swallowed hard. Still, he continued to write his observations down on his notepad. Had he noticed her movements? How she slowly but firmly drifted her hand to the front of his jeans. It didn't take long for her to reach her destination, feeling his cock grow beneath her palm.

Barry's breath caught in his throat when Cadence started to rub and pull at his erection, continuing to use her powers to stimulate him with warmth. Barry's demeanor immediately changed, his back tensed and he became rigid in his seat, as if one small movement would make him explode. Cadence chuckled under her breath at the image. She laughed even harder when she placed a gentle kiss to his cheek, making him flinch.

"Um, Cade," he breathed. But he didn't get further than that. Instead, a quiet moan escaped his lips and he shifted in his chair, rubbing his erection against her palm. As it he couldn't help himself. Cadence tightened her grasp, now openly feeling him up, grasping up the length of his erection which was now prevalent at the front of his jeans. He leaned forward, resting his arms on the table, his hands shaking. "Someone might come in."

Interesting. He wasn't actually trying to stop her, just letting her know of the dangers of her…ministrations.

"Shouldn't be a problem," Cadence murmured. Her hands were working to open the button of his jeans. "I can teleport and…you're the Fastest Man Alive, right?" She tucked her hand into his jeans, pushing past his boxers and trailed her fingers down his stomach, feeling her way towards he destination.

Barry twitched once more, his hands shook so rapidly they started to vibrate, the movement shooting up his hands to his arms. It wouldn't take too much longer until his whole body was moving at rapid speeds. He swallowed hard, a long breath escaping his nose. He moaned quietly when Cadence finally wrapped her hand around him.

"Just relax, Barry," Cadence said. "You could really use a break." She grasped his erection and slowly moved her hand up and down from the tip to the base. Within seconds she increased her speed, being sure to enhance his pleasure with her powers. With her free hand, Cadence placed her warm hand on Barry's neck, trailing her fingers over the skin.

Barry's upper half started to vibrate. "I need to finish this," he said, voice vibrating. "Then we can… _ah_." A curse almost escaped his lips, but he cut it off with a moan.

Those were the magic words. Cadence moved to kneel in front of him, shifting under his desk tot do so, and sat back on her heels. With both hands, she pulled Barry's cock free from his boxers and wrapped her tongue and lips around the head.

She smirked around him before starting to bob her head up and down, sucking all the while using her free hand to rub circles on his thigh. Barry's concentration—which was hanging on by a thread—finally broke and he let out a loud moan. He brought his hands down from the work desk and pressed his palms against the side, almost pushing himself away from her. But Cadence tightened her grasp on his thighs, lightly scraping her teeth along his length. It didn't take many more strokes of her tongue before she was able to lower herself all the way down until he reached the back of her throat.

Barry closed his eyes, tilting his forehead down. A sheen of sweat appeared on his forehead, a combination of the stress of being found out and from the use of her powers. All of that went away as he let himself go, focusing on Cadence's mouth over his penis, gasping to the point of panting when she leaned back and set her attention on the tip. Cadence's smirk widened when she moved her hand to begin teasingly tracing her fingertip over his balls, making Barry give in and start vibrating all over.

Cadence let out a moan of surprise but continued with her treatment of him. Barry closed his eyes and moaned again, feeling a familiar warmth spread through his stomach. But it was cut off when the last thing he ever wanted to hear, made him jump.

"Mr. Allen!"

Eyes flying open in surprise, Barry pushed his chair closer to his desk, concealing Cadence underneath and turned to Captain Singh, who strode further into his lab, hands behind his back and a no nonsense expression on his face.

"H-hi, Captain Singh," Barry managed to blurt. Horror nearly froze him, but he reached out and pressed his hand against Cadence's forehead, trying to push her back away from him. She made a huffing sound and batted his hands away, holding him tighter. "Cade," he managed to whisper under his breath. "It's Captain Singh."

She shrugged, continuing his blowjob.

He was going to get her for this. Barry took a deep breath to steady himself and flashed Captain Singh as innocent of a smile as he could muster. "What can I-a _h!—_ do for you?" Cadence, though still quiet, had increased the pace of his blowjob.

"You've been here all night and you still haven't finished the evidence samples?" Captain Singh demanded, standing on the other side of Barry's desk, all but glaring at him.

Barry nearly blacked out for a second when Cadence hollowed out her cheeks and started to bob her head up and down on his lap. A moan rose to his lips and he quickly pushed it down. "W-well, there's not much…much left to be done."

"What's the hold up?" Captain Singh eyed him warily, making Barry hunch forward even more. Just in case. "Normally you'd have it and the rest of your work done by now." His eyes narrowed. "Are you okay? You look a little flushed. You're not getting sick are you?"

"No!" Barry practically shouted. He cleared his throat. "No, I'm fine. I'm almost finished." He heard Cadence chuckle again and he moved his foot out to lightly kick her in the side.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep…just…uh…ah…" Barry shook his head. His eyes landed on his beakers and he said, "Just in the middle of a breakthrough." If only Captain Singh knew how true that was. "I promise, I'll be finished soon." He clenched his toes. He was getting close.

Captain Singh continued to look at him before finally turning away. "I always knew you were weird, Allen, but this just takes the cake," he said. "I want the results on my desk by morning," Captain Singh shot Barry one last look over his shoulder then left thes lab.

"Yes, sir, I promise." A loud _whoosh_ of a moan escaped Barry's lips once Captain Singh was gone. Barry collapsed onto his desk, resting his head on his arms. "Cade… I'm going to—" Cadence sucked hard at the tip of Barry's cock, darting her tongue over the head at the same time.

"Oh, God!" Barry groaned so loud it echoed over the walls of his lab as he reached his peak. His legs tremored all the while Cadence pulled away from his length to catch her breath, crawling out from beneath his desk. A million thoughts ran through his head of what could have happened if Captain Singh had been paying closer attention. He couldn't catch his breath enough to form words but Barry still glared at her.

He hoped she understood the meaning of the glare to mean; _I'm going to get you for this_ , making her smile sweetly.

He already had an idea in mind.


	2. Public Property

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a hard fought battle, Barry and Cadence succumb to their emotions, their euphoria of knowing they lived to see another day. They should've been a little more careful with their choice of location.

**Public Property**

* * *

 

Barry pinned Cadence's hands above her head, using the other to run his fingers across her hardened nipples. He leaned forward, resting his weight against her to hold her up against the stairwell. The shirt of her suit and bra were pushed up towards her neck. Her nipples poked out in the cool air that wafted around them, swirling the city sounds that drifted to them from their perch on a building rooftop.

It wasn't the best place for their rendezvous but was the closest. Fighting metahumans made even the strongest heroes weak with the emotions that ripped through them. And it had been a particularly hard fight that day. So much so that when Barry and Cadence saw each other when it was all said and done they hadn't bothered to go somewhere more private or change out of their suits. (Though they at least—thankfully—had the foresight to turn off their Comm. Links). Caitlin and Cisco didn't need to hear any of what was going on.

But the thoughts of their friends back at STAR Labs were out of their heads as they continued their tryst.

"Barry!" Cadence gasped. She arched her backed, pressed her chest further into his grasp, tightening her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him further into her as he frantically thrust into her, the shorts and leggings of her suit pushed down for access.

Barry removed his hand from her breasts and ran them up and down her stomach, feeling the firm muscles of her abs give way up to the softness of her breasts and down to her sex. Barry lifted his chin and kissed her and Cadence eagerly kissed him back, twisting back and forth, trying to wiggle out of Barry's tight grasp. She wanted to hold onto him, to rub her hands over his skin, but he was in charge this time, his emotions and highly sensitive nature taking him over.

Barry turned his attention to her neck and started to kiss there, making Cadence's moans increase in volume, mixing in with his. He continued to thrust into her, slowly using his powers to move as hard and fast as he could. Frantically, they pushed and pulled against each other, moaned and groaned as they tried to reach their peak.

With one last push, Barry leaned against Cadence, his orgasm hitting him like a ton of bricks. He dropped his hand from Cadence's wrists and her hands fell, resting on his shoulders before wrapping around them and hugged him tightly, trembling as well.

And they continued to hold onto each other, glad they'd both survived to see another day, and able to exhibit it to each other.

For a while they thought they'd gotten away with it. But it wasn't until they had gone into STAR Labs to start another patrol that they noticed Cisco and Caitlin both looking at them funny. Cisco was grinning from each to ear while Caitlin was doing everything she could to keep a smile on her face. It took Barry a second of studying her to realize that it was a wobbly smile. Then her noticed her hands running over each other and the way she nervously flicked her hair behind her shoulders all the while Cisco continued to grin.

Barry exchanged a glance with Cadence, who looked as confused as he did. "What's going on?" He finally asked.

Cisco gleefully clasped his hands together. "I'm _so_ glad you asked!"

"Cisco," Caitlin warned.

"Cait, what is it?" Cadence asked.

Caitlin chewed her lower lip. She clasped her hands together in front of her. "Well, you see…" she took a deep breath. "Okay, it's like this. We noticed through some specific social media channels-"

"—Twitter," Cisco said.

"—That there was a sudden influx in hashtags and engagements that had to do with The Flash—"

"-#1 trending topic for Central City."

"—And, being scientists and part of Team Flash we were very curious to know what it was that was making it that The Flash was suddenly being talked about so much—"

"—Apart from the obvious and _not_ as entertaining."

"—And we found a video," Caitlin explained. Her eyes shifted back and forth from Barry to Cadence before darting to the ground once more. "A video on YouTube," she clarified as the two metas didn't say anything.

Barry reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. A cold sweat started, as if he knew what was going to be said before she said it. Especially if Cisco's grin was any indication. Cadence sucked her lips into her mouth and tilted her head to the side in confusion.

Silence continued to stretch between the two groups. Finally, Cisco couldn't keep it in any further and said, "It's a video that I'm sure you wouldn't have wanted to get out. Though I have to applaud you for living your life, I thought you would've been a little bit more careful."

 _Careful?_ Barry started to ask then stopped. It all slammed back to him, not that he had forgotten, but that he had put behind him. That time on the rooftop. That _had_ to be what he was talking about. Barry's breath caught in this throat. Oh God. Oh no. It was caught on tape? It was on _YouTube_? How was that possible? He thought there were rules against that on the video sharing site, but then again, there were millions of millions of videos on the site, they all couldn't be dealt with that quickly.

Cisco reached over and started the video. Barry's eyes widened and he could hear Cadence's voice catch in her throat as she started to say something. The words died on her lips as the two watched the video, watched _themselves_ on screen of the private moment they thought would always be private.

Barry's mouth opened and closed as he tried to figure out what to say.

How to explain himself.

How to deny it.

But nothing would come out. He gaped like a fish with Cisco and Caitlin waiting for them to say something. Finally, thankfully, Cadence said, "That's not us."

Caitlin, who continued to look anywhere but at her friends nodded towards the computer and said, "I know it's embarrassing to talk about, _believe me_ , but if it's something that can jeopardize what we're doing—"

"—You mean jeopardize what _they're_ doing," Cisco snickered.

Another strangled sound came from Barry's mouth.

Cadence shook her head. An end needed to be put to this _now_. "I mean, that's not us because I have a tattoo and that girl doesn't have one." From that point of view, anyway, it wasn't there. Thankfully, it was on the other side of her body. That tidbit of information made Barry's eyes shoot to her and away with so much speed Cadence was surprised his eyes didn't completely roll around and get stuck. Caitlin frowned and Cisco made a humming sound.

He turned towards the computer and leaned closer to the screen. Caitlin made a screeching sound and whacked Cisco on the shoulder. "I can't believe you're looking for it."

"I'm not! I'm just—"

"Then what are you doing?"

Barry grabbed Cadence's arm and pulled the two back as Caitlin and Cisco continued to argue with each other. He glanced at them before turning to her and spoke in a harsh undertone, "It's not going to be long until they find out the truth," he muttered.

"I know," Cadence whispered back. She brought up a hand and started to bite her fingernails. "But I figured that'd at least buy us some time." She paused, suddenly looking worried. "You don't think the facial recognition system can scan through masks do you?" Barry ran a hand over his mouth and shook his head, unsure. "Barry, our _families_ could see this! Joe, Iris, Brady...do you think I want Brady to see that?"

"You seemed to be calm a minute ago."

"That's just on the outside. I'm _mortified._ I think I'm going to start crying." She reached up and put her hands over her face. Then she lowered them and glared at him. "Besides, this is your fault."

Barry's eyes widened in surprise. " _My_ fault?" He repeated, jabbing himself in the chest.

"Yeah. You're the speedster and with Oliver's training, it shouldn't take you too long to canvas the place for cameras."


End file.
